Remote engine start systems enable a vehicle user to remotely start the engine of a vehicle while still leaving the vehicle immobilized (i.e., unable to be driven away without a valid key read). Remote engine start for cabin preconditioning is common in vehicles. A vehicle user, such as the driver, initiates engine starting to precondition the cabin by remotely commanding the remote engine start system to start the engine. For instance, the driver is inside a house and is thereby ‘remote’ from the vehicle parked outside. Some remote engine start systems control aspects of the climate control system and engine run time duration to minimize fuel usage and emissions during such engine starting. For instance, the engine run time duration may be variable versus fixed, and climate control settings may be automatically adjusted from the previous drive cycle to minimize engine-on time required to reach target preconditioning thresholds versus using manually pre-set controls from the preceding drive event.
Repetitive short drive cycles, particularly during periods of cold ambient temperatures, may result in frequent and prolonged periods of negative battery charge margin due to insufficient engine-on time to replenish battery charge. The result is a chronically decreasing battery state-of-charge (SOC) and eventual battery depletion. If such drivers have and utilize remote engine start capability among these short drive cycles, the subject of the present disclosure can offset these charge losses during remote engine start events to diminish or completely eliminate such battery depletion.
Vehicle initiated engine start systems may autonomously (e.g., automatically without vehicle user involvement) start the engine of a vehicle. For instance, the engine may be autonomously started for battery charge maintenance to address low battery SOC conditions when they are detected. Certain autonomous engine start systems utilize battery recharge prioritized behaviors in lieu of behaviors optimized for cabin preconditioning. A concern with autonomous engine start systems is anxiety associated with starting vehicles without vehicle user involvement. The subject of the present disclosure can realize such battery recharge prioritized behavior without complete vehicle autonomy and the anxiety it creates.